


лихорадка

by allyonnn



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, Война и мир - Л.Н. Толстой
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, No Plot, just soft pierre, your local goth boyfriend andrei
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyonnn/pseuds/allyonnn
Summary: просто небольшая зарисовка школьных будней, где пьер заболевает, а андрей просто андрей
Relationships: Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov/Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	лихорадка

Пьер сидел в душном классе, все присутствующие в котором люди любили делать вид, что им хватает кислорода и продолжали выполнять человеческие функции, в то время как виски Пьера медленно нагревались, а из макушки будто пытался кто-то выбраться и с силой давил изнутри черепной коробки во все стороны. Пьер искренне пытался держать веки поднятыми, он водил зрачками по сторонам и искал, за что бы ухватиться угасающим сознанием. Вокруг говорили люди, они двигались, вскакивали с мест, ходили по классу, обращались друг к другу, но в восприятии Пьера они делали это так медленно, как будто специально убаюкивали его этими неторопливыми, плавными, последовательными движениями. Подбородок, до этого крепко покоившийся в потной ладони Пьера, все-таки соскользнул, а лоб неслышно, но резко приземлился в другую руку, лежавшую на столе как раз для такого случая. Пьер уснул еще в падении.

Разбудить его удалось только учительнице, выходящей из пустого кабинета и позвавшей его уже в дверях. Она сказала, что весь урок он выглядел «тревожаще» болезненно, и посоветовала сходить к медсестре. Пьер лишь бессмысленно кивнул еще с закрытыми глазами, но когда он понял, что заснул на уроке и от неожиданности осознания этого слегка ободрился, то подумал, что это на самом деле хорошая идея, так как у него еще два урока впереди и часовая поездка домой, и что либо он проспит оба урока, либо…нет, он их проспит, а лучше поспать дома или в метро.

Пьер накинул на плечо старый потертый рюкзак со значками, которые Наташа ему подарила и сама же прикрепила на передний карман, и медленно поволочился на четвертый этаж в медкабинет. Если медсестры не будет, думал он, он все равно пойдет домой, но лучше не зарабатывать неуважительные пропуски, когда есть шанс уйти с чистой совестью. Пробираясь по полупустым коридорам, встречая лишь редких учащихся, которые либо спешили на уже начавшийся урок, либо, так же как он, неторопливо шагали по направлению к выходу, Пьер щурился от яркого дневного света. Было пасмурно и моросил дождь, но после темного класса, где закрыли жалюзи для просмотра уродливой презентации, белый и холодный свет был непривычен и только усугублял головную боль.

Поднявшись на последний этаж, Пьер постучался в большую белую дверь, уходящую в потолок, в центре которой висела бумажка в пластиковом кармашке с часами работы медсестры, которой все равно никогда не было на месте, и позапрошлогодним графиком прививок. В этот раз дверь оказалась открыта, и Пьер, входя, с неприятным чувством ожидал увидеть там всегда угрюмую и грубую медсестру, которая как-то раз, в начальной школе, когда Пьер принес ей отказ от прививки от гриппа, сделала такую гримасу, которую Пьер потом боялся больше, чем самих прививок. Однако, ступив в кабинет, он увидел лишь мрачного юношу, сидящего на коричневой кушетке. Его лицо казалось размыто знакомым, кажется, он откуда-то с его параллели, но видимо они мало пересекались, так как, Пьер думал, при близком рассмотрении его лицо он бы точно не забыл. В нем не было ничего необычного, но взгляд был пронзительный и тяжелый, оценивающий, и ты как будто заранее проигрывал по всем пунктам. Невыразимо усталый, но удивительно ясный, выдающий тонкий ум, осознание собственного превосходства и легкое презрение, которое быстро перерастет в отвращение, как только ты произнесешь первое слово.

Сидящий парень поочередно хрустел костяшками на белых тонких пальцах аккуратных рук, с болезненно синеющими венами на внешней стороне ладоней. Шея и лицо его резко выдавались на фоне черной водолазки, которая обтягивала его, и казалось, что у него нет туловища, а части тела висят в воздухе. Пьер проморгался и кашлянул. В тишине снова вернулось ощущение боли в висках и жара. Свет, проникающий в большое окно за столом в глубине кабинета, отражался в стеклянных дверцах шкафчиков, расставленных вдоль противоположной от кушетки стены, заполненных медицинскими принадлежностями, и делал и так полностью выбеленное помещение еще ярче и нестерпимее глазу. На этом фоне заметнее выделялись старый кафельный пол с побитой местами плиткой, покрытой уже невымывающейся пылью, и черные заплесневелые углы плинтусов.

Сидевший боком ко входу парень лишь резко перевел взгляд на Пьера, когда тот кашлянул, но сам остался совершенно неподвижен. Пьер поймал его взгляд и почувствовал волнение. Он указал пальцем на стол медсестры и тихо спросил.

― Она здесь?

Парень повернул голову, указывая на открытую дверь в углу кабинета, которая вела в комнату со стоматологическим креслом.

― Там?

Он еле заметно кивнул. Пьер присел на кушетку с краю. Голова уже не так раскалывалась, но была все еще горячая, и Пьеру все еще хотелось спать. Он откинулся назад и оперся спиной о стену, закрыв глаза. Тут же он почувствовал движение на кушетке.

― Тебе плохо?  
― Да, немного. Скорее всего температура, ― после небольшой от удивления паузы и слабо, через силу, проговорил Пьер.  
― Ты пойдешь домой? ― на его лице как будто показалось озарение внезапно пришедшей мысли.  
― Н-надеюсь, меня отпустят.  
― Давай я провожу тебя.

Пьер открыл глаза и в недоумении уставился на очевидно что-то задумавшего парня. Его взгляд был такой же тяжелый, но теперь его глаза будто поблескивали. Он поднял брови и качнул головой в сторону двери, подавая Пьеру знак, чтобы тот согласился.

― Д-да, хорошо. А нам по пути?  
― По пути. Ничего страшного. С тобой в таком состоянии может что-нибудь случиться.  
― Окей.

Пьер не понимал, что происходит, он забыл про боль, жар и усталость, усиленно пытаясь представить, что это предложение, а вернее, просьба, могла означать. Но мысли его медленно ворочались, будто увязшие в тягучей смоле, они не складывались в логические цепочки, а сбивались и путались друг с другом. Он снова проваливался в сон. Тут из внутренней двери неслышно вышла медсестра, села за стол и стала что-то писать.

― Слушаю.

Парень повернулся к Пьеру и тронул его за плечо. Пьер очнулся, понимая, что забыл, где он и зачем пришел.

― Я…Мне… н-не очень хорошо. Температура, кажется. Можно я пойду домой?  
― Возьми со стола градусник и померяй.

Парень тут же потянулся к столу, схватил градусник и протянул его Пьеру.

― Держи.  
― А ты чего здесь забыл, Болконский? У тебя снова голова болит? Третий раз за неделю?  
― Нет, хотел у вас спирта попросить. Но, кажется, этому бедняге нужна помощь, он очень плохо себя чувствует, я могу его проводить до дома, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось.  
― Болконский, очень благородная причина, чтобы слинять с уроков. Давай сначала узнаем, нужен ли ты ему вообще.  
Болконский повернулся к Пьеру и многозначительно поднял брови.  
― У меня тридцать семь и восемь. Помощь не помешает, я думаю.  
― Ой, ладно. И в этот раз тебе повезло, Болконский. Идите.

Пьер спустился позже Болконского, взял в раздевалке куртку и, подходя к выходу, увидел его у дверей, по-видимому, ждущего Пьера, так как весь первый этаж был пустой, и он стоял, ничем не занятый, и смотрел в пол.

― Ты что, меня ждешь?

Он поднял голову.

― Ну, тебе ведь правда нужна помощь.  
― Л-ладно, пошли.

Болконской развернулся, открыл дверь и, чуть оглянувшись на Пьера, придерживая рукой дверь, мотнул головой.

― Идешь?

Пьер зашагал за ним.

Они шли к метро по пустой улице. Солнце уже садилось, серое облачное небо на горизонте обрывалось бледно-желтой полоской заката, свет фар и загорающихся уличных фонарей пробегал по лужам и поблескивал на мокром асфальте, растворяясь в темноте. Шумел ветер и разносил в воздухе влагу с деревьев, колюче обдавая лицо и забираясь под куртку. Пьер смотрел вверх в окна, где уже горел свет, и думал о жизнях всех тех людей, которых он никогда не узнает и даже не увидит в лицо. Он вдруг выпал из дымки задумчивости, вызванной температурой, и вернулся к боли, холодному ветру и Болконскому, идущему рядом. Он подумал, как это все странно.

― Как тебя зовут?

Болконский взглянул на него, не поворачивая головы. Его руки были в карманах короткой черной куртки, а волосы слегка намокли, он втянул плечи от ветра и поежился.

― Андрей.  
― Я Пьер.  
― Я знаю. Ты тот Безухов, у которого якобы мать француженка.  
― Я не помню свою маму. И не знаю никого с ее стороны.  
― Значит брехня. Так и знал. Забудь.

Пьер с удивлением оглядывал похмурневшего Болконского.

― Где ты живешь?

Пьер сказал.

― Я в диаметрально противоположном направлении.  
― Ой… Тебе правда необязательно, я в целом…  
― Ничего, я не тороплюсь домой. И в шараге все осточертело.  
― Странно, что я почти не помню тебя, мы мало пересекались.

Андрей снова перевел взгляд на Пьера.

― Я помню тебя. Вы с Ростовой всегда у окна на обеде сидите, и она постоянно визгливо смеется.

Пьер улыбнулся воспоминанию о Наташе. Сейчас ее не было в школе, они с родителями уехали отдыхать, и он сидит у окна один. Он задумался о том, что Андрей смотрит на них в столовой, и ощутил прилив тепла, но не болезненного, а приятного, где-то в груди. Каждый раз, когда Пьер знакомился с новым человеком, он заново привыкал к мысли о том, что его образ и даже имя есть в памяти людей, что он существует в реальности. А сейчас он привыкал не просто к тому, что он есть, а еще к тому, что он есть для Андрея и что тот провожает его домой. Наверное, это все лихорадка.

В метро было еще не очень много народу, спокойно и тихо. Болконский стоял спиной на ступеньке ниже его на эскалаторе, и Пьер в приглушенном свете ламп смотрел на его чуть отросшие темные промокшие волосы, которые он зачесывал ладонью назад, на аристократически белую шею с парой родинок, на широкую спину с уверенно-горделивой осанкой, на обтянутые курткой плечи, на лежащую на поручне руку с серебристым кольцом на безымянном пальце, на черные джинсы и кожаные высокие ботинки, обхватывающие аккуратные щиколотки. Пьер думал, что Болконский вот-вот обернется, посмотрит на него своими синими глазами с приоткрытыми веками и ясным, но невыразимо тоскливым взглядом, и исчезнет, испарится в воздухе, оказавшись его фантазией, а Пьер поедет один домой, как всегда, сторонясь торопящихся куда-то людей, таких же одиноких и потерянных. Но он снова очнулся, сходя с эскалатора. Болконский уже шел к правой платформе.

Приехал старый поезд с грязно-желтыми стенами, рваными сидениями, двери которого заедали, когда открывались, и люди, в двухсекундном ожидании их открытия, нервно упирались взглядом в стекло, замирая в неловком отсутствии действия, злясь на эти беспомощно оттопыривающися, как будто с сожалением, что не могут быстрее, дверки, которые, открывшись, так же медленно закрывались, нехотя приближаясь друг к другу, тяжело ударяясь боками и против воли сдавливая проскакивающих между ними пассажиров.

Пьер стоял, опираясь спиной о дверь, и смотрел в пол, ощущая близкое присутствие другого человека. Андрей стоял напротив и держался за верхний поручень, разглядывая карту на стене, но видно было, что думал он о чем-то совершенно другом. Пьеру захотелось узнать, о чем. Поезд агрессивно покачивался, несясь в темноте, и вдруг стал притормаживать. Он остановился, и машинист, обычно молчаливый и неприметный, успокаивающе и неловко объявил, что поезд скоро тронется. В такой момент становится непривычно тихо, и ты вдруг, как медитация, начинаешь видеть со стороны себя среди этих людей, поезд со светом внутри в этом узком черном тоннеле под землей, и думаешь, вот оно, мои последние минуты.

Пьер посмотрел на Андрея, неожиданно встретившись с ним взглядом, и покраснел. Андрей, нависнув над ним, вперил оценивающий взгляд в лицо Пьера, но оценивая уже не с презрением, а как бы с любопытством, рассматривая, будто видя его насквозь, пытаясь понять, какой он есть, не спрашивая. Поезд наконец-то тяжело тронулся, и Пьер отвел взгляд. Вдруг Болконский еще приблизился к нему и обжег ухо шепотом.

― Ты горишь. Дома есть кто-нибудь?  
― Нет, но вечером придут. Все в порядке.  
― Дай свой номер, я напишу потом, узнать, как ты. И ты пиши, если что нужно будет, ― Болконский смотрел внимательно, он как будто сам весь потеплел от жара Пьера и, наверное, бредил. Ему на лоб упала прядь, и Пьеру хотелось аккуратно убрать ее назад. Он подумал, что это точно его последние минуты.

На улице уже совсем стемнело, но ветер стих, машины стояли друг за другом, гудя и поскрипывая, а люди бегали перед ними туда и обратно. Вдруг Болконский заговорил.

― Ты же рисуешь?  
― Э...д-да, немного, ― ответил Пьер, в недоумении от “же”.  
― У тебя хорошо это… выходит.  
― Ты видел? ― Пьер резко повернул на него голову. Теперь была очередь Андрея конфузиться, но он не покраснел.  
― Ну, эм, да. Выставка же в школе была и все такое.  
― Год назад.  
― Да, и?  
― Ты помнишь о моих странных рисунках, которые увидел на школьной выставке год назад, на которую пришли три человека.

Болконский усмехнулся.

― Для человека с температурой очень внимательные наблюдения.

Пьер понял, что это намек на то, что он не собирается объясняться, и замолчал. Он выдал это заключение как будто помимо своей воли, и сейчас, пытаясь продолжить размышления, он снова не мог собрать мысли в порядок и только смутно осознавал, что сказал что-то важное. Надо будет потом обязательно вспомнить.

На всей улице, по которой они шли, был один-единственный фонарь с бьющим в землю светом, и, проходя под ним, Пьер снова поднял взгляд на Андрея. Он почему-то показался ему особенно красивым с глубокими тенями под глазами и бледно-желтым оттенком лица.

Они наконец дошли до дома Пьера, снова стал капать дождь, хотя облака немного рассеялись, пропуская дымку луны.

― Не знаю, зачем ты это сделал, но спасибо, что проводил. Мне получше, думаю, все будет в порядке.  
― Поменьше думай о причинах чего бы то ни было. Иногда их просто нет. Вещи случаются сами по себе, кажется тебе это логичным или нет, я уже давно это понял. Ну, я уже сказал, что напишу. Поправляйся.

Болконский говорил, смотря в асфальт, но потом как-то странно посмотрел на Пьера, с какой-то мукой, как будто жалея, что сегодня вообще встало солнце, и, развернувшись, быстро пошел обратно в темно-оранжевом свете улицы.

У Пьера остались силы только лечь в кровать лицом вниз, забывшись в запахе подушки и мокрых волос Болконского, который он все еще чувствовал.

В полтретьего ночи экран телефона Пьера тускло загорелся пришедшим сообщением.


End file.
